The Rock Raider Illbleed CarnEvil Trailer
by Rock Raider
Summary: My trailer for Illbleed CarnEvil.  Enjoy.


Disclaimer:I own nobody here. Shadow & Cream belong to Sega, Grim Jr. & MiniMandy belong to Bleedman, the CarnEvil creatures belong to Midway, Illbleed to Crazy Games, & the fic this thing is for to Neros Urameshi & Darth Ben Vader. I just own THIS fic.

**Trailer:Illbleed CarnEvil.**

By:Rock Raider.

The Illbleed trailer music plays in the background as a black & red ticket floats onto the ground. On the ticket, in red letters is written:

ILLBLEED

CARNEVIL

Shadow The Hedgehog.

A white-gloved hand picks the ticket up so its owner can inspect it. The person who picked up the ticket was a black hedgehog with res streaks all over his body, & a white tuft of fur on his chest. A male voice then begins speaking.

"4 friends each received a ticket to the newest horror amusement park "Illbleed CarnEvil"."

While the voice was talking, the scene changed to show a dark night sky, & panned down to show a black gate, which on "Illbleed CarnEvil", showed the 2 words in question on the sign above the gate in red letters. The music then begins to start the more intense portions of the song, flashing short quick images of what is inside Illbleed CarnEvil.

A red eye staring right at you.

A face popping out of a blue wall.

A Christmas tree rotating.

A man in a white suit wearing a smiling chipper mask readying a punch.

A naked man in torturous restraints with several nails driven through his flesh throwing a spike.

A large lumberjack in a red t-shirt, blue overalls, & an orange sock hat with a large chainsaw approaching you.

A brief flash of light in the Homerun Of Death courtyard.

A face appearing on a baseball bat.

A sign above a door reading "Chamber Of Horrors" in red neon lights.

Several angry-looking purple monkeys with 6 arms each leaping towards you across a bridge.

A demonic version of Sonic The Hedgehog flying backwards into darkness.

A severed head leaping off a corpse, its mouth wide open.

A large amount of blood spilling out of a window.

A giant worm bursting out of the ground.

After that montage, a black screen is shown, upon which the letters of both Illbleed & CarnEvil line up 1 by 1, with "Illbleed" above "CarnEvil". Then shows the black hedgehog attempting to flee from several soldiers with a blonde girl in a blue dress. Then flashes back to the hedgehog inspecting the ticket. The words "Shadow The Hedgehog" appear below him in white letters. The narrator then speaks.

"Shadow The Hedgehog."

Then shows shadow unloading a machinegun onto several freakish acrobats that look like twins who were conjoined at the hip to the point that they can act as each others' legs. Then cuts to a cream-coloured rabbit wearing an orange dress & bright blue ribbon around her neck, with a light blue chao wearing a red bowtie floating next to her. Both were each holding a ticket like the ticket Shadow was inspecting. The words "Cream The Rabbit" appear below the rabbit, & the words "Cheese The Chao" appear below the chao. The narrator speaks again.

"Cream The Rabbit, & Cheese The Chao."

Then shows a man in torturous restraints with nails through his body, strapped into an active electric chair. Then shows a little blonde-haired girl in a black dress & a skeleton boy in a black hoodie. "MiniMandy" appears under the girl, & "Grim Jr." appears under the boy. The narrator spoke again.

"Grim Jr. & MiniMandy"

The scene changes to a patients POV of an operating table with several dummymen in teal operating clothes looking down at you, holding scalpels. Then shows a scene of the dummymen operating. Then shows several lumberjacks at what appears to be a movie theater buying tickets. Then shows a ventriloquist dummy clown with its mouth moving. The narrator then speaks.

"Whoever can make it past all the attractions will receive $100,000,000.00."

At "attractions", the scene changes to show a green train with a demonic clown's face on the front rolling past. Then, on the money, pans to show a large kid's head appear out of darkness. Then shows a black-haired man in a suit of grey & black armour with brown tufts of fur on his shoulders, around his waist, as a shash around his head, & around his shins. He also had a brown wolf's tail & a black ponytail. He was shown smiling sinisterly & drawing a sword. Then shows a POV of a rider in the front of a roller coaster as it goes up. Then shows a lumberjack being split in half by a tree root. Then shows a bright green rocket with a bright blue dome & teeth between them. The rocket makes some beeping & chirping noises before the dome rises, revealing a pair of eyes. Then shows Shadow shooting several maggots leaping at him from a corpse of what used to be a fat woman on display. Once that starts being shown, the narrator speaks.

"But under the guise of amusement, lies a homicidal theme park."

After "amusement" is said, the scene shows Shadow in a different place, being tackled by a giant pink spider, & in the middle of "homicidal", changes to a scene of Shadow getting ready to combat a giant black spider with a grey skull for an abdomen. Then shows what looks like a cowboy drinking milk. Then shows a ghost rising from the ground & coming at you. Then shows the rocket flying across a hallway. Then shows 3 giant black worms covered in spikes with purple collars near their ends bursting out of the ground. Then shows purple static, then shows an old woman's decomposed face smiling sinisterly. Then shows a red face rising from a puddle of blood & screaming. Then shows an eyeball in yellow flames flying directly at you. Then shows several eggs with arms & sinister yellow eyes & smiles with black lips leaping at you. Then shows a skeleton in a concession stand outfit falling into a deep fryer. Then shows a loaf of bread morphing into a cat's head shape & yowling at the screen. Then shows a set of lips against a blue background between 2 other sets of lips opening up & breathing out steam. Then shows a UFO flying out of a green display amongst several other UFOs & flying at you. Then shows a blue & yellow robot firing a yellow laser beam at you. Then shows a truck heading directly for you. Then shows a pair of branches knocking 2 men in pink suits with yellow safety caps down a long shaft. Then shows Shadow being chased across a huge sheet of ice by a giant green bearded elf with a dark green sack on his back. Then shows Shadow being knocked to his feet by being hit with the elf's sack. At that, the voice began speaking as the scene changed to Shadow holding a red book.

"Escape or die."

The scene then shows Shadow riding on a bumper car. The narrator continues speaking.

"Become a millionaire, or receive a 1-way ticket to Hell." While he's talking, 2 scenes are shown. The first being of Shadow reading the red book, & the second of Shadow throwing a baseball into the air & hitting it, sending it sailing across the room. Then shows Shadow wrestling with the pink spider & pushing it off himself, sending it sliding into a bookcase. The scene then shows several angry-looking police cars surrounding Shadow as police sirens sound all around him. Then shows a woodpuppet in torturous restraints with several spikes through its body walking towards you. Then shows a tall 1-eyed cake with white & red icing leaning back & forth looking at Shadow with an open mouth, showing a long run & 2 sharp teeth.

"I'm the Cake from Hell." The cake said in a slightly raspy voice. Then shows the cowboy falling into a trapdoor & screaming.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" The cowboy said. Then shows a yellow spike firing a ray of green & yellow rings at a kid's face. The narrator begins to speak again.

"Micheal Reynolds & his mysterious partner, the founders of Illbleed CarnEvil, sneer at all challengers."

While the narrator speaks, the following scenes are shown.

Shadow leaping off an assembly line just before a meat grinder.

Shadow playing jump rope with a little blond-haired girl in a pink dress, using a poisonous thorn-covered vine as the jump rope.

An attractive woman in a pink 2-piece bikini flashing you her butt.

"Darling." The woman says. After the narrator is done, a horrifically burned person in green burned rags leaps up from the bottom with a blowtorch in his hand. A giant burned hand then reaches through a window as the narrator speaks again.

"What is their true purpose?"

The scene then shows a zombie coming out of the ground as the narrator continues speaking.

"Only the survivor will learn the shocking truth."

After the word "survivor" is said, then scene then changes to a kitchen where, when looking at a cutlery rack, several large knives fly out of it at you, stabbing into you. Then shows an evil green-skinned elf peeking out of a chimney. Then shows, Shadow being launched into the air, clutching an AK-47 in his hand. Then shows 4 loafs of bread showing faces with black eyes & red irises, all laughing. As this is shown, the narrator then speaks.

"The world's first real haunted amusement park adventure."

After this is said, a sword floating in the air against a red wall is seen slicing you twice, & stabbing you. Then shows Shadow shooting the giant black spider with the grey skull abdomen with an AK-47. Then shows the cowboy running from a giant blue & white ball inside a firey stage. Then shows a giant tree with a sinister face on its trunk, smiling sinisterly, waving some roots around. Then shows Shadow torching a huge worm with a flamethrower, causing the worm to thrash about in pain. Then shows the cowboy flying on the rocket with the bikini woman, up & out of the firey stage, leaving behind the Sonic-like demon.

"YEE-HAW!!" The cowboy cheered as he rode on the rocket. Then shows the ticket Shadow received, it flashes, leaving behind only ILLBLEED & CARNEVIL. The narrator then speaks.

"Illbleed CarnEvil."

The letters then move towards the screen & slide off to the side. Then shows a toilet inside a dark stall. The narrator speaks again.

'This is real."

Then, the burned man from earlier pops up from the top of the screen & roars at you. Then the scene goes black with words in red letters in the middle of the screen. The narrator reads the words.

"Coming Soon."

**The End.**

**An:Yeah, this is my trailer for Illbleed CarnEvil. I read the trailer Neros Urameshi wrote, & decided I would do my own. I hope he doesn't mind. & uh, sorry if you found my comment on your trailer fic hurtful or offensive in any way (I wasn't trying to be that way, really.); Hope you like it.**


End file.
